Mystery Of Madness
by NightJinx
Summary: Shy Sayuri is a competitive girl who has a split personality. Like Zaraki she loves to fight. When Ichigo and his friends break into the soul society, Yachiru and Zaraki notice. Finally her long awaited journey begins. ZarakiXOC
1. Chapter 1

Sayuri groaned as someone knocked loudly on her door. '_what now_' she thought getting up slowly to go and open it. She was dressed only in a small silk green robe and her White blonde hair was a mess and hid her Golden Green eyes. Sayuri had been drinking with Rangiku yesterday and her hangover was growing stronger with each step to the door. "Damn that woman" Sayuri grumbled opening the door and shyly looking out to see who was there. Renji was there looking as rough as her since he had joined them at some point.

"Sorry, Sayu, but you cat keeps following me" Renji said. Sayuri looked down to see her cat sat looking up at Renji.

"Do you have food in you're pocket?" Sayuri said looking to the white ball of fluff meowing at him. "Yeah but- "Well then, you've got something he wants" Sayuri yawned and picked her cat up. She wasn't very tall and most towered over her.

"Oh" Renji shrugged and pulled some kind of crackers out of his pocket, the cat's eyes widened and took the treat that was given him.

"I would run before he wants more" Renji looked at her like she was joking but he new how evil a tired Sayuri could be. "Got it" He said then flash stepping away from her room. Sayuri shut her door and flopped down onto her bed with a heavy sigh. She would never get back to sleep now. Dark thoughts entered her mind '_Maybe I could escape and get back at those damned Hollows. I need something to quench this thirst, this pent up anger' _She opened her eyes and grinned with her sharp canine teeth, She hadn't let this side of herself out for a while and she wanted to cause trouble.

"Sayuri! Hurry up we got a job to do!" The darkness vanished as Lt. Kira shouted through her door. "I'm going to Kill Rangiku later" Sayuri muttered under her breath.

Her cat curled up on her pillow while she went to the door. Her shy side took over as she peeked out the door to see his always droopy looking face.

"I-I I'm sorry Kira, is it urgent?" Sayuri asked wishing she could grab her glasses. "Just be quick about the shower" He sighed knowing how Sayuri normally spent her evenings with Rangiku. Sayuri rushed her shower and pulled on her soul reaper outfit. She made it so they were like shorts and had thin white wrapping and her legs. Her sleeves were long and covered up her hands which were wrapped like her legs. Her short scruffy hair dried quickly and the hair draped slightly over her glasses hiding the colour of her eyes.

"What are we doing to day, Kira?" Sayuri hoped it wasn't paperwork again, she hated doing paperwork, and hoped she wouldn't have to be in the presence of the Captain. She found Gin creepy and much too original. "Have you heard the news?" Kira's voice made her jump. Sayuri shook her head "Rukia has been found and brought back, she's in the holding cells though" Sayuri cocked head to the side "What did she do?"

"Gave her shinigami powers to some human kid" Sayuri's eyes widened but of course Kira couldn't see that "They're deciding her fate at the moment" Kira sounded sad.

"I'm sure she'll make it, plus, that would look bad for the Kuchiki's wouldn't it so he couldn't possibly kill his sister" Kira sighed knowing how cold the Captain of the 6th squad could be. "You still haven't said what we're doing today" Sayuri said hoping she didn't sound rude. And she knew if the Captain was there Kira would be sucking up to him as usual. Sayuri sighed to herself. "Oh, training. Thought this would be better than paperwork"

Sayuri grinned feeling the darkness creeping back, her friends all knew of this darkness, it was her second personality, well that's what they had decided to call it. Kira looked at her a little worried, he knew this could end badly for the other person if she was in the right mood. No one could really stop this side of Sayuri and it was tense when Sayuri was like this. They got to the training grounds, a few others were sat at the edge watching the others train.

Kira became less worried when he saw the Captain stood to one side. Sayuri flash stepped away from him to the spot furthest away from the Captain. He didn't understand her dislike for him, he stopped beside the Captain.

"Mornin' Kira" The Captain carried on watching with his ever lasting smile. He saw Sayuri from the other side and could just make out her glare beneath her scruffy hair. Gin knew her suspicions and kept his eyes on her. He knew exactly what she was capable of and so did Yamamoto. He was lucky this girl didn't like being around him, or something would've gone wrong.

Sayuri couldn't help but glare at him, she hated her Captain with a passion, she hated Aizen too, his smile was too fake for her liking. There were some Captains she did admire though. Like Captain Kenpachi, she wished she had been in his Squad but didn't have much choice in her placement. Or Squad ten so she could've been put with her best friend, Rangiku.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

The training had gone on for quite awhile and Sayuri had been given her chance to let out some of her darkness. She had the rest of the day off, Sayuri had been pleased when the Captain had left halfway through the training. But apparently people were trying to break into the soul society and had defeated one of the guards. Sayuri was sure something bad was going to happen soon, and Rukia had something to do with it. Sayuri shrugged to herself and wondered over to find Rangiku and see about going somewhere for lunch.

When Sayuri had located her she was being yelled at by her Captain to do her paperwork. Sayuri waited for the Captain to leave, he didn't even glance at her as he flash stepped away. Sayuri slipped in to find Rangiku led down on her desk.

"Sayuri!" Rangiku squealed and pulled her into a bone crushing hug "Captains being mean again" she pouted. "really? Mine's being creepy" Sayuri said stepping back "So, lunch?" Sayuri grinned "My savouir!" Rangiku grinned back. They flash stepped to one of the dinner halls and grabbed food and sat down at a table near the back.

"Things are getting weird aren't they" Sayuri said picking at her rice "Do you knbow how long Rukia's been back?" Rangiku shrugged "A week, maybe more, Renji seems annoyed about it all. He wouldn't even drink the other night" Rangiku whined.

Sayuri chuckled "It's just all a little strange" Rangiku laughed "And so's you're outfit" Sayuri glared, Rangiku only laughed more, Renji soon joined them. "You missed out last night Renji-kun!" Rangiku said "We had to drink the Sake all to ourselves!" She whinned. Renji raised his tattoed eyebrows "Since when did you complain about that?" Sayuri and Rangiku giggled lightly. The rest of the day went on as usual. Sayuri had decided to take a walk around some of the gardens, her cat following close behind.

Rangiku was passed out from drinking once again, but Sayuri decided to let herself have a somewhat peaceful night. She liked walking through the gardens at night, and her cat made a habit of keeping close by when she did. Normally because Sayuri got lost easily. A feeling slowly over took Sayuri, She grabbed her cat quickly knowing who's presence brought on that feeling. She jumped up quickly and flash stepped back to her room. Sayuri knew that it was Aizen lurking in the shadows somewhere, she hated to be alone in his presence and at night too made her skin crawl.

"I guess reading is my only option for a peaceful night now" Sayuri grumbled grabbing one of the books from the shelves in her small room. She laid back on her bed while her cat made itself comfortable on her stomach. She tried her best to take her mind off of everything but it didn't seem to be working too well. She wondered who had been trying to break in and who had stopped them from getting in if the guard was defeated. She hated to be curious but she couldn't seem to help it. It was frustrating too because she couldn't really go out without an excuse and I don't 'just for a walk' os going to be too convincing. Maybe they were after Rukia or something. Her cat purred heavily making her eyes become heavy with sleep, she put the book on the side and slowly stroked her cats soft fur.

She was hoping that nothing too drastic was going to happen because chaos set off her darkness and she wasn't too sure that would be a good thing, well for the others. Her mind kept on wondering and then Zaraki flashed into her private conversation. She wanted to fight him, maybe fighting him would calm her other personality. She might be able to keep calm when the chaos arrived. She could just tell there was going to be trouble and it was going to come much too soon for her liking. But it might make things interesting, and she wouldn't have to be stuck with paperwork for a while. Hopefully, but things didn't always work out like you wanted them too. She finally fell asleep and her dreams didn't disturb her this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aizen had enjoyed watching her run in fear of his presence, everything was going as planned. He smirked and walked away knowing she wouldn't get in his way.

Sayuri woke up feeling shap claws dig into her chest "Kyoshi!" she groaned. She sighed and got up to feed him and to shower away yesterdays dirt, Sayuri spent her time washing trying to delay going back to the paperwork. It was going to be annoying, she'd probably end up drinking with Rangiku and waking up to a hangover. She cursed Rangiku whenever she didn't get them. It was so dull around here at the moment. She got dressed into her usual attire and made her way to go get breakfast, Rangiku was asleep with her food beside her on the table where they normally sat. Sayuri giggled and poked her with her chop-stick. "Morning Ran-chan" Sayuri smiled.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that, Say-chan" she said sleepily. "Many" Sayuri giggled before eating her food slowly.

"Boob Lady!" Rangiku and Sayuri both jumped as the small pink haired Lieutenant bounced over to the table "You look so sleepy" she said poking at Rangiku's face. Sayuri giggled but Yachiru turned her started pulling at her scruffy hair, she giggled before leaving "You seen Ken-chan?" she asked promptly. They shook their heads "ok, see ya boob lady, scruffy-Chan!" she bounced away and Rangiku sighed with relief "How does she have so much energy?" Sayuri questioned before finishing her food. Rangiku had fallen asleep again so Sayuri left her there to rest.

Sayuri's day went as normal from then on, she was walking back home to get changed "Scruffy-chan!" Sayuri gasped as Yachiru landed on her shoulder Sayuri stuttered slightly not sure what to say and stopped. Sayuri regained her speech and carried on walking "Did you find your captain then?" Yachiru nodded "Ken-Chan was fighting" she grinned. Sayuri felt like she hadn't fought anyone properly in a while "You any good at fighting Scruffy-chan?" Sayuri nodded and grinned. She wasn't sure but she liked Yachiru, and talking about fighting was starting to awaken her darkness. "You should fight Ken-Chan" Yachiru smiled "Gotta go, see ya Scruffy-chan!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry Zaraki wasn't in this one, he'll be in the next one, promise. Hope you enjoyed it XD


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing of Bleach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days weren't very exciting, Sayuri had a few visits from Yachiru, she was either looking for her Captain or pestering her to fight Kenpachi. Today was Going along like any normal day, paperwork and more paperwork. Sayuri wished they trained more, then she wouldn't have frightened every one away with her other personality. Luckily she didn't see much of Gin or Aizen which was sort of a relief. Unfortunatley word had spread of Rukia andher Death sentence, Sayuri thought of her like a princess locked away in a tower, she sighed at her cliche metephor and tried to concentrate on the paperwork that needed to be done.

BOOM!

Sayuri jumped at the loud noise, she ran outside like everyone else to some kind of magic had broken through the barrier, along with five people, and something small. It couldn't really been seen at such a distance. The alarms rang and that was when the chaos had begun, the trouble had begun and Sayuri's other personality wanted to be right in the middle of it. She depertaley wanted to know who had broken in and why. And how they had found such a way to do so.

"And it starts" Sayuri mumbled under her breath gainning a couple of looks from the others. She watched as the Captains were summoned and the Liutenants. It was going to be a long day, she couldn't help grinning letting the darkness form over her, she slipped away from everyone and made her way to begin looking for these intruders. She wanted to play with them, her darkness needed to be let out.

Sayuri watched as a tornado started up and then the intruders split four ways. Damn, now she had to figure out which one was the more challenging one, it would be just damning bad luck if they all sucked. She wasn't too sure which one to go for, so She had to trust Her instincts. But first she had to find them, this could be a while, and it wouldn't only be her chasing them. When she came across the 3rd and 5th seat of squad 11 She growled darkly. She wanted to attack them all, but she wasn't that good. She decided to sit and watch, the orange haired boy with shinigami clothing made her curious. '_I bet theres someone where each one of them landed, I wish my luck was better than this' _Sayuri thought. She gave up watching them as the 3rd seat went on about how lucky he was, Sayuri was close to snapping and challenging the red-head while the bald one wasn't listening. '_**Come on Sayuri, you could take them all, they're too busy to even notice. Take them by suprise'**_Sayuri ignored her dark thoughts and flash stepped away, before she did anything stupid and reckless.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Everyone was running in groups of more than four. Sayuri wasn't sure how powerful they all were, well that was until she came across an entire group passed out on the ground wounded. There was a huge whole in the wall. _**'This one seems pretty tough, I want to play with this one'**_Sayuri followed the distruction with a grin of madness plastered on her face.

Sayuri wasn't having any luck finding the intruders. She growled darkly Flash stepping across the roof tops. _**'WHERE ARE THEY?!'**_Her anger was rising with each second. Their trails were weak too so she couldn't pinpoint them out. She saw a group coming her way. She landed infront of them, her eyes hidden from them as usual. They stopped and looked at her funny "Where was the last sighting of any of the intruders?" Sayuri growled wanting answers. The guy at the front gulped, she wasn't sure if she had seen him before. "Well...

"**Speak up**" the man took a step back as the entire group shook slightly "a few blocks back, we're just to help the injured" Sayuri was gone in a flash. She growled only to find another hole in the wall, but the trail was much thicker. Sayuri grinned darkly again before taking off after it.

Sayuri soon came across the strange man, or boy she wasn't sure, he was tall and muscular. "**Stop" **she commanded. He turned to look at her, his arm was black and red, it was a strange design. **'****_I bet that's his weapon, let me play!'_**. "I'm sorry but I have mission to do, I won't let myself get captured" Sayuri's darkness burst out into laughter, he looked at her with unseen eyes like herself.

"**That would be much to boring if I just arrested you. I have no intention of doing so, I'm curious as to why you're here though. Tell me"** Sayuri stood with her hand on her Zanpakto ready, but she had to know first. "We've come for Rukia, I'm sorry but I'll have to end this quickly" Sayuri's eyebrows raised, her grin grew wider. **"You won't be going anywhere yet" **Sayuri pounced landing behind him quickly evading the attack he had sprung at her. **"I want to play** **first**" She heard him gasp to her pleasure. Her simple form of Katana wasn't going to work well here. She jumped back and pulled out her Zanpakto, she ran her fingers against the edge and called out "**Perform Kyoki" **(Kyoki - insanity) her sword began to change, carvings were engraved on the now dark metal. The Handle twisted into an odd shape with feathers hung on the end.

She swirled letting out a yellow/green energy from her sword catching the boys shoulder as he tried to dodge. Sayuri glared at him, wasd he even trying. **"Don't try defend attack!" **he dodged the next attack making her anger rise. She slashed him from behind, he didn't even register her move. Sayuri shoved him out of the way. _**'Damnit, if let it all out he'll be dead in seconds. Just let him go, I'm bored with him'**_Sayuri stopped and growled at him "**Leave now, it'll only end badly for you. Head towards the tower you'll be closer to finding her"** She pointed him to the right direction **"Which one of you is the strongest?" **She asked before he could reply. He looked at her shocked "Ichigo Kurosaki. Thank you" with that he began running again. Sayuri glowered as he ran away.

She left in the open space. She Let Kyoki return, Sayuri sat on the floor arms crossed like an angry child. She began to concentrate on everys spiritual pressure and tried to find something to know where these intruders were but she had absolutely no luck. Sayuri growled and lead back on the ground with her arms and legs still crossed. She tried to clear her mind and the anger that resided in her chest.

"Scruffy-chan!" Sayuri opened her eyes letting the darkness slip away. '_Had she been watching?'_ she stood on Sayuri's stomach and smiled down at her. "You looked bored Scruffy-chan" Sayuri sighed "I'm overly bored and the first intruder I came across would've died in the first view seconds if I went all out" Sayuri grumbled futher on in her head at her bad luck. "really? Baldie's already been beaten by one" Yachiru said cocking her haid to the side. "**Damnit!" **her darkness growled out loud. Yachiru grinned "You should fight Kenpachi soon. You'll both have fun" Sayuri tried to keep her other personality pressed down but it was hard when Yachiru kept talking about fighting.

"**I know I will" **Sayuri sighed heavily, Yachiru grinned down at her "see you soon Scruffy-chan, I'll get you to fight Kenpachi too" She said before disappearing. My anger eased as I knew that soon I would probably have the best fight of my life.

Sayuri decided to go and find Kira, now that she was out of her dark spell. It didn't take long to find him. He was busy bossing around the ones that hadn't been here long, after they were dismissed Kira looked up at her with a glare. "I'm not going to bother saying anything" he sighed "**I wanted to play**" she slipped up, Sayuri blushed with embarrassment hoping the moment would pass quickly, "You can come with me, we're helping squad 4 take the injured to their barracks. Sayuri groaned "why can't we do something else, squad 5 are probably doing that already" Sayuri mumbled shyly. Kira chuckled lightly "It's only for a while, after that we're going out to find these people"

"Actually Kira!" Sayuri froze at Gin's voice "You and Miss Sayuri can take ya'selves around the place looking for the intruders" Kira nodded while Sayuri kept her back turned to him but gave him a sign that she had listened.

Sayuri couldn't wait, she ran along side Kira when they bumped into none other than Yachiru and Captain Kenpachi. "Scruffy-chan!" Yachiru yelled popping up from behind Zaraki's shoulder. Kira and Sayuri bowed respectfully "Excuse us Captain" Kira said ready to run once again.

"Wait" Zaraki said stopping Kira's movements "Hai, Captain?" Zaraki looked down at Sayuri who looked back up at him, her heart beat became quicker in his presence, a ghost of a smile crossed her lips unintentionally. "This is who I told you about, Ken-chan" He eyed her once again noticing her strange attire "Doesn't look like much" He grunted. Kira knew this could end badly knowing that Sayuri's other personality began to kick in.

**"You should be more careful about how you talk to me ****_Captain" _**her voice was dangerous and seductive making Zaraki's eyebrow raise and a smirk cross his lips. Sayuri caught the need to fight raise in his eyes, the tension became thick. Zaraki found himself grinning, he liked the way she changed from shy to malicious, he was curious about her, she didn't look like she had too much strength but by the way he held herself he thought different. He wanted to fight this provocative girl. She went to speak again but the Lieutenants hand clasped over her mouth and began pulling "Our deepest apologies Captain" he said leaving their presence.

Zaraki grinned at Yachiru "Ken-chans gunna have fun" she giggled as they set off, he had to see Ikkaku who had been defeated by one of these intruders. Zaraki's didn't vanish, his thoughts of fighting the strange girl only made him more ecstatic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Sayuri calmed down and was finally let out of Kira's grip. she bowed "I'm so sorry" she said, Sayuri wished she had more control of her Darkness but she was glad it kicked in back there. her stomach was thick with anticipation now that she had the chance to fight the famous Captain of squad 11. "What was all that about?" Kira questioned as they bega to run again. "Well Lt. Yachiru suggested that I should fight her Captain, and my _otherself _is getting hard to contain at the moment. She hasn't had much freedom lately" Sayuri blushed remembering Zaraki smirking down at her as she had shown her darkness. "You could be killed! What on earth are you thinking Sayuri!" Kira yelled at her "Do you really think _she _would let that happen so easily? Just let me do this, this could be good for me" Sasyuri tried to reason. Kira looked down mumbling "Yeah right". They came across another group of beat up guys "How many attacks have there been? this is getting bad" Kira said going to them and helping.

Sayuri's mind kept thinking of her meeting, she just couldn't wait, but when was it going to actually happen?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Hope you enjoyed :)


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing of Bleach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

The rest of Sayuri's day had been long and restless, it had broken into the early hours of the morning when she was finally able to get back to her room. She collapsed on her bed beside her cat and lazily dressed into a white tank top and small black sleep shorts. Sayuri was asleep before her head hit the pillow but even in her dreams she was avoid of rest.

(Sayuri's Dream)

_The winter wind was fierce and there wasn't much place for shelter or warmth. Sayuri was only young, her small hand clutched to the older girl. She looked down at Sayuri and smiled, snow flakes catching in her ebony locks and her warm honey-coloured eyes showed determination. _

_"It's ok, Say-chan, come on I'll find us somewhere warm, I promise" She grinned lifting Sayuri into her arms "but Ren-chan every where's full and all the water is frozen" Ren chuckled at her "There is always somewhere, I'll even make a place if I have too"_

_The snow had numbed their bare feet and frozen their fingers, Ren was taking them out of the district knowing that the caves were their best luck right now. Sayuri clung to Ren jealous of her strong will to keep both of them. "Onee-chan, I could carry some wood if you want" Sayuri wanted to be strong like Ren. Sayuri had carried an arm full of wood taking her mind off of the numbness that was running through her. _

_The wind seemed to peel an invisible layer of warm off them making them feel raw every time the moved. They soon found a cave, it was small but kept out the window and the floor wasn't damp. Sayuri and Ren had gathered lots of wood enough for two nights maybe, Ren had knowledge of how to make a fire, Sayuri sat back and watched in awe as she made the damp wood light. Ren pulled Sayuri closer to her and tried to warm her feet and rid Sayuri of her numbness. They huddled close and Ren let the blanket she had stolen dry out and warm up. _

_"One day Sayuri, I'll become a Shinigami and I'll buy us a warm cosy house and let you keep all the cats you want" Ren said holding Sayuri in her arms "We'll be warm in the winters and I'll train you to become a Shinigami too. I'll be a famous Captain and prove that I'm strong" Sayuri smiled up at her "And we'll have all the water and food we want?" Ren chuckled and stroked Sayuri's long scruffy hair "Of course, and we'll have a big beautiful garden filled with cherry blossom tree's" Sayuri always loved to hear Rent talk about how their future would be. "And no one will hurt us no more" Sayuri watched Ren look out of the cave to the now calm skys looking at the night sky._

_"Onee-chan? What do you think you're Sword will be?" Ren looked down at her and smiled "It'll be a big beautiful tiger, and it'll be powerful and graceful" Sayuri giggled and snuggled closer to Ren "I think yours will be a woman of cunning plans and playful tricks, you'll be a legend amoung them all, and all the men will look at you" Sayuri scrunched up her nose "ew!" Ren laughed and smiled with her honey eyes. _

_"Onee-chan will have the men stare at her, and you'll find someone who'll treat you like a princess and you'll have a big family" Ren looked at her and sighed with a serene smile. _

_'__**I smell a delicious soul!' **__Ren Jumped up pushing Sayuri behind her as a hollow peered into the cave. "Get out!" Ren growled at it, her eyes darkened as she glared at the horrid creature._

**_'HAHAHA! I love it when they fight' _**_it went to swab its ugly tentacles into the cave when something whizzed past cutting of the ugly limb. Sayuri clung to Ren not wanting her to get killed, she watched as the hollow turned and lashed out at something. Ren ran to the entrance and Sayuri kept close behind and watched as a man dressed in Shinigami form attacked the monster again, Sayuri gasped as more showed up. _

_She looked on in wonder as two more shinigami showed up, Sayuri wanted to fight like them, she wanted the power to not be afraid and struck down by her enemies. Ren's face was gleaming as she watched them fight the beats, "Onee-chan? Are you happy?" Sayuri asked not taking her eyes away from them fight. "Very, one day, we'll be as invincible as them. But something was happening, the hollows seemed to be gaining strength from somewhere. The shinigami weren't holding out as the hollows bit back at them._

_Ren's grin began to drop, something was wrong here and Sayuri could feel it, Sayuri gasped as the hollow consume one of the shinigami. The blood splattered everywhere, the other two began to retreat, Ren watched helpless as one of them got pulled back and only one survived. Sayuri gasped and held tighter to her sister. "Onee-chan?" She whispered loud enough for her to here. _

_Ren grabbed Sayuri and ran dodging the hollow's attacks and picked up one of the swords that was lying on the ground. Ren began to run as fast as she could to get them away from there, but she met three shinigami who had stood watching it all, Sayuri couldn't make out their faces. "This isn't good" the one in the middle said, his voice was deep and made Sayuri shiver "Please help!" Ren asked them. But they just stood there. "We can't let them live" the one on the left spoke. "Indeed" the first one spoke again. _

_They both looked at them horrified, Ren ran in another direction, she heard one of them coming after them. Sayuri's eyes were wide with fear, Ren put her on the floor and grabbed her face making her look at her "Run, little sister, I will come find you, stay safe" Ren said pushing her "Onee-chan!" Sayuri cried out but Ren pushed her away and blocked the attack that was aimed at her. Sayuri ran and managed to climb up a near by tree. The snow began to fall again. Sayuri was hoping she was unseen but she watched as Ren fought back with all her might. Her shoulder was split open and bleeding heavily as she tried to stay standing. _

_Sayuri could see her getting weaker and weaker, hot tears streamed down her face, as she watched her blood soak the pure snow. Ren had only made scratches on the man she faced, Sayuri watched her raise her sword but the shinigami was to quick and went to pierce her chest. "ONEE-CHAN!" Sayuri cried out. _

_Sayuri ran down and ran to her, but it was too late, her blood now soaking her face and clothes. She watched as her sister's body slunk limply to the ground. Something woke in her as she watched Ren's lifeless body hit the snow, an energy full of anger and despair rose up. She stepped forward and slowly looked up at Ren's murderer with a new light in her eyes and this light was anything but good. __**"Put down the Katana and run away" **__this wasn't Sayuri's voice "__**I mean it, leave" **__He went to raise his sword but her spirit power began to raise dangerously high, at that moment she was more powerful than him._

_Sayuri's spring green eyes began to change, gold began to mix in with them and she bared her now sharper teeth to him. She began speaking words that she had no idea of what they meant or what they did, a strong wind began to pick up around and a gold glow formed around her hands. Sayuri thrust her hands towards him __**"LEAVE!" **__she yelled. And they did just that as the shinigami was thrown back a couple hundred of feet._

_Sayuri sat beside Ren as the new energy depleted and hid deep inside her. Sayuri pulled Ren's head into her lap and cried loud and long "Onee-Chan!". She had only the moon as company as it watched her mourn for her sister._

_(End of Dream)_

Sayuri woke up with a gasp, she felt the tears pour down her face, Sayuri held her cat close and cried heavily remembering the night her future was taken away from her, She cried for her dead sister.

"Say-chan!" Sayuri looked up to see Rangiku, Rangiku looked to her and pulled her into a hug and stroked her hair. "Shh, Say-chan, you're ok" She murmured knowing exactly who she cried for. Sayuri had told Rangiku one night when she had had the same dream and woke up like this, she wouldn't let anyone know but her.

Sayuri hadn't realised she had slept so long, it was evening and she had no jobs so Rangiku had brought over lots of sake so she could take her mind off of it all. "I hate all this commotion. There's going to be so much paper work after it's all finished" Rangiku sighed. Sayuri downed half a bottle before laughing "Why do you care, you never do work anyway Ran-Chan" they both laughed and looked at the empty bottles that now littered the floor of Sayuri's room.

"We should go annoy Renji-san, ne?" Sayuri slurred pulling Rangiku to her feet "Yesh!" She said. They stumbled to Renji's room and knocked rather loudly on his door. "Renji! There are two very sexy women waiting to get more alcohol, open up!" Rangiku yelled. When he opened the door he looked annoyed, he'd just got out of the shower and he was only dressed in his pink robe. "Fine" he grumbled. It wasn't long until Kira showed up with more sake.

The night soon ended up playing a human card game that involved stripping but even when drunk Sayuri still won most games. And as usual they all ended up passed out on the floor only with Sayuri with most of her clothes still left on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Rangiku had woken up early much to her dislike and she found all of her clothes and pulled them back on, she looked at Sayuri and smiled lightly and woke her up. Sayuri gasped and went back to her room to dress quickly and get back to her duties for the day. But since Kira was still sleeping she had no idea what they were, and she had no intentions of finding her captain to ask him.

But her captain found her first, she felt trapped under his gaze "Kira slackin' again" he said appearing behind her as she sorted out the paper work. "I hear ya' al' had a party last night" he said with his ever-lasting grin. Sayuri nodded slightly feeling so unsure in his presence. "No worries, I'll find Kira!" He said leaving just as quickly as he had arrived.

Sayuri shivered and sat back and felt her eyes slipping shut again. She was so tired from last, she just wanted a dreamless comfy sleep and hoped it would come soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Hope you enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing of bleach.

Sorry i havent updated for a while but my computer decided to die on me, but its back working now so I shall carry on with the story :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Sayuri knew the day was going to be long but she wasn't expecting such a horrible feeling that followed and unfortunately it had nothing to do with the fact that she was wasted last night of sake but the sick feeling in her gut that something was going to happen. Her dream had brought up old fear that she had preferred buried deep down. She adjusted her glasses once more that day as she helped take another injured shinijami to squad barracks 4. She wished they were attacked closer to it so her day wasn't wasted on hauling away the weak. Her thought were bitter and cold.

"Sayuri!" She turned and gasped as Rangiku pulled her tightly into her chest. Sayuri failed to breath as her head was squished against her giant boobs "Ra..iku...br...th...eded" but she ignored Sayuri's plea's "My mean Captain won't let me have any breaks so have to cancel our lunch and tonight diner plans" Sayuri managed to get free "Thats fine just let me breath" Sayuri gulped at the air like there wasn't enough left. Rangiku giggled and patted her scruffy hair "Anyway, see you tomorrow?"

Sayuri nodded and watched as she vanished away back to the paperwork she probably wouldn't do. She shook her head and realised she could leave since nobody was paying attention and she felt up to playing hookie. She sneeked quietly to the wall and creeped up onto the roof tiles. A grin spread across her pale face as she flash stepped closer to her freedom for the day. "Hold it" Sayuri was caught, a cold hand gripped the back of her uniform. She hated this man, his quick steps made her green with envy.

She turned to the Sixth squad captain "**What do you want?**" Sayuri growled darkly at him not caring for his high status. "As i heard, your job for the day wasn't to spend it freely" his cold voice made her want to beat him till his blood covered the floor, '_I hate your heartless fame, i want to kill you for your shame'_ Sayuri thought as his grip on her never lestened. "**And as I heard you're going to let your sister die**" Sayuri was in no mood for his lectures or icy orders "**Let go and there won't be trouble**" but then she grinned "**but then again i could do with a good fight**" he vanished and Sayuri grinned darkly and laughed and carried on her way. Her antics were winding her up making her want the adrenaline of the fight even more, to taste the sweat and blood as blades clashed.

She crashed down onto the fresh green grass and sighed heavily, the smell of the sun and flowers made her think of her summers in the rukongai. Stealing bread from the stalls and tricking the old man, and drinking fresh water from the falls. Sayuri smiled thinking of the others as they ran in the grass playing childrens games. She could still see Ren as they lay in the grass watching the clouds, talking about the better life they could only wish for. Sayuri closed her eyes thinking of Zaraki, he was playing on her anxious mind and her thought were boardering on obsession.

"You left you're guard down" the cold metal against her neck made her now golden green eyes open to see the vicious ones of Zaraki, she grinned "**Are you sure? This could all be a cunning trap" **she purred up at him making no plans to move, the jagged blade against her skin lit a fire deep under her skin, he chuckled "**It's a shame, I can't fight right now" **Sayuri's grin slipped and she glared up at him quickly slipping out from under his blade and grabbing him with malice "**Then when?! I'm not waiting forever! If you found the time to find me then you can Fight me!**" Zaraki looked down at her determined eyes loving the dangerous warning, he wanted to make her wait till she was on the edge of losing all control, and then he wanted to taste her blood as she let out her delicious rage that was building up quickly.

He laughed at her and grabbed her small body pulling her closer "Don't worry, i'll find ya" he chuckled letting her go leaving her there as her anger roared around her, he could feel her glaring eyes as he waked away. Sayuri stood there fuming as he walked away like she wasn't even a danger to him, she grinned sarcastically "**HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll get him, I'll make him bleed and I'll laugh while doing it!" **She screamed at no one, Sayuri sank to the ground laughing maniacly. That was until she felt renji's reaitsu, she looked up and growled, "**I always miss it!" **

Sayuri slunk back to her room, but the room was dark and the presence inside made her skin crawl with fear, she turned to man that could make her sink to her knee's without even touching her. The door closed and felt cold breath on her neck "Seems like you haven't mastered that 'little' power you have, shame isn't it, to be trapped in such a weak body" Sayuri lost the will to speak "funny how you still cover up those scars. You entire outfit makes it a little obvious" she jumped as his hand traced an invisible line on her neck "What's the matter Say-chan, Cat got your toungue" He chuckled darkly.

Her whole body was frozen, blood covered images passing through her mind "that's right, you won't tell anyone, the old man won't even believe you, I mean who knows which side to listen to" Sayuri gasped as she felt him leave. She ground her teeth together and let out a long frustrated cry. She crawled into the shower and scrubbed at her body not letting herself look at the scars that covered it, she rubbed her skin raw with small hope that the memories would leave. '_For once why can't I stand up to him, I shouldn't be cowering in fear!' _Sayuri changed into her shorts and top re-wrapping her body with the thin white gauze, she went to go lie down on her bed when angry knocks hammered her door.

Sayuri slipped on her glasses and opened it "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" kira yelled at her, She cowered back from him she didn't need this right now "Please don't star...- he burst into her room and her cat slid past him jumping onto her bed watching them curiously "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HELP NOT LAZE AROUND ALL DAY!" Sayuri snapped and pushed him back away from her "**Watch your mouth boy! I'm not in the mood for your lecture, now get out" **He looked at her stunned but his glare returned "no, you'll help out tomorrow wether you like it or not or you're going to make up for the time you spent lazing around" he left no noticing the pink haired liutenant who had also been watching "Did you fight Ken-chan today?" She asked looking at Sayuri confused "no, he only spoke to me today" Yachiru grinned "Good, I don't wanna miss it" She laughed and sat on Sayuri's bed next to her cat, she stroked it and giggled as it purred loudly.

"What are you doing here, Yachiru?" Sayuri said rubbing her aching eyes "Ken-chans being boring, he's looking for someone called 'ichigo' so I came to see you" She said looking around her room and snooping through her draws "huh?" she looked to the pink-haired girl "yeah, he's going to fight the boy he beat up baldy" Sayuri felt angry like he had cheated her, he was going after someone else for a fight, she growled darkly "**I'm going to rip him apart**" she growled crawling into her bed Yachiru laughed and left her to herself. Sayuri fell asleep still feeling angry at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the morning Sayuri went to work with Kira glaring at her but she ignored him, '_how dare he go fight someone else before me! I'll make him sorry he fought that weakling first!' _It didn't take long for Kira to forgive her but she couldn't care less, she was close to killing someone with the anger that was bubbling deep beneath her skin. Luckily she was dragged to lunch and away from an apologetic Kira.

"You okay Say-chan?" She asked looking to her quiet friend before knocking back a shot of sake "well you know how I need to fight to came _her _down, well I haven't fought for a while" Rangiku looked at her with a pained look "And?" Sayuri took a deep breath "Well I met suggested I fight her captain. He seemed to agree when he met _her _but he's keeping me waiting going off to fight one of the intruders and I can't stop thinking about fighting him" Sayuri looked up to see Rangiku grinning as she started to drink from the bottle "What?" sayuri asked confused "Oh nothing!" Rangiku said before laughing widly holding her sides. Sayuri glared at her as Rangiku fell to the floor still laughng uncontrollably. "WHAT?!" Sayuri growled at her. Rangiku was laughing too much to answer her. Sayuri grabbed the bottle from her and leaving.

"**Stupid, big breasted, alcoholic!" **Sayuri grumbled under her breath, she trudged along gulping down the sake, Kira had let her go since, there seemed a little less to do now. She was accompanied by Kyoshi on the way around seretei. Sayuri thought back to Ren and sighed, she would've loved to be there, she would be running around, making friends with everyone she came across. Sayuri laughed as she thought of the summer they had spent by the waterfalls, no hollows had bothered them and it was just the two of them and the cat Sayuri was helping heal. Sayuri took a long inhale of the air smelling the cherry blosoms near by. When she found herself back at her room she grumbled unhappily. Sayuri locked her door then sat on her bed and unravelled the white gauze revealing scarred skin, she traced the slightli pink jagged lines on her legs remembering the harsh memories. She hated every single one of them, each telling the horrid story of her past.

She quickly covered herself back up and reached for her favourite book but Zaraki's grinning face kept creeping into her mind distracting her from the words in front of her. His malice made her squirm with anticipation, the embers of her anger still burned brightly within her, She thought back to Rangiku's reaction still confused, Sayuri saw no reason for her friends laughter. Maybe it was something about Zaraki, Sayuri shrugged not feeling satisfied. She would get her fight one way or another. If she had to for him then she would, and hopefully Kira wouldn't complain so much, Sayuri sighed and tried to get to sleep but something was happening and she knew all too well that the bad feeling in her gut, tomorrow was going to be a strain on her control.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

hope you enjoyed :)


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing of Bleach

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayuri woke to the loud scream that pierced her sensitive ears, she didn't know what she was expecting and she had slept in late and was suprised Kira wasn't hammering on her door, she knew something was very wrong as she rushed putting on her shinigami clothes. She could feel the sudden surge in Liutenant Hinamori's reiatsu, her curiosity got the better of her and made her way there, by the time she got there everyone was leaving and their were still many yelling voices shouing orders. Sayuri slowed down when her captain now stood infront of her with his ever-lasting grin and stopped her from going round.

"Shouldn't ya be workin' Sayuri-chan" She bit down a growl and looked through her bangs up at him "There's been an unfortunate accident so there's going to be alot of paper work, now, of ya go" Sayuri hated the sarcasm in his voice that she knew anyone listening by wouldn't be able to tell. But the strong command of his voice left no room for discussion or protest. Sayuri turned as she heard the bustle of frantic 4th squad shinigami, and since Gin was watching her she turned and went to go to work, she came across no one that knew what happened. Sayuri was walking when and black butterfly landed onto her hand.

'you are to meet with General Yamamoto immediately' Sayuri sighed, she hated having meetings with the old man but she had him to thank. He knew of the power within her and liked to know how she was getting on trying to control it, and his liutenant always looked at her with scrutinizing eyes. Sayuri changed direction and headed to the old mans office. It was going to be a long day, and she knew asking the General about this morning events was going to also cause trouble. She was dragging her feet slightly and knocked on the door, the liutenant opened it and looked down at her with uncaring eyes. Sayuri walked in and bowed before the General who nodded his head and looked out of his open balcony.

"Ms. Sayuri, I hope you are well" he started "how is your control?" Sayuri looked down at the ground feeling almost ashamed for not being able to control the dark part of herself "I haven't had a decent fight for a while. It's getting a little hard at the moment" the General nodded his head and sighed heavily "I fear that you were accepted into the wrong squad but there is too much chaos going on, if it dies down soon I will move you to a more suited squad" Sayuri nodded her head afraid to say anything else "I also wanted to ask if you know anything of this accident?" Sayuri raised her head and looked at him with a frown.

"General, what are you going on about?" She was now confused "Don't play dumb, child, Captain Aizen is dead, and there are few who aren't fond of him" his loud voice made her jump. She hadn't expected that, her eyes wide with the news of Aizen's death, Sayuri took a step back this wasn't true. Aizen wasn't so easily attacked and she knew how decieving he could be, this wasn't true, a trap that would endanger the whole of the soul society. "I've only just found out!" Sayuri shouted at him not caring for her actions "I heard someone scream and a heighten in reaitsu and when I went to go find out I was told to go back to work by my Captain" Sayuri said more calmly hoping that he would believe her. She could feel the accusing eyes of his liutenant land on her, and he was walking closer to her she jumped back as his hand went to clamp around her arm.

"There is much going on and I can't rule you out, you'll be kept a close eye on for now" the general said turning away from her "You may leave" Sayuri vanished from the room feeling fear creep up into her, she knew that Aizen had a plan and this was ony part of it, and she knew the General would get suspicious if she started to investigate. She hated feeling so frustrated and on edge, she couldn't even breath in Aizen's presence and barely bare being in Tousen's or Gin's. Her darker self growled at the mere thought of them but Sayuri knew that her fear wouldn't let her fight them back, she hated this. "I can't let this go on" Sayuri whispered to herself and made her way to her paperwork avoiding the chaos but when she entered Gin was there waiting. A cold sense crawled up her back as she tried to back away but then she felt Tousen's presence aswell.

Sayuri's eyes widened as she felt the cold metal press against her neck "You'll stay out of this" Gin said as he walked forward and looked down into her eyes, she held back a gasp and tried to keep calm. "Don't worry, the best it yet to come" Sayuri froze at this and as they both vanished leaving her there stunned. As she went back to work her mind was still blank, she was still shocked. She had no clue what to do and when Yachiru popped into the room Sayuri didn't even know what to say, just let her babble on.

"Scruffy-chan, you won't speak?" Sayuri didn't know what to say knowing there was something going and was too scared to do anything about it "Booooooooring!" Yachiru yelled "play with me!" Sayuri sort of snapped out of her shock and nodded shyly not wanting to bump into Kira who thought so highly of Gin. Yachiru dragged Sayuri around to her squad barracks and Sayuri bumped into Zaraki's 3rd seat. Something bubbled within her but she kept it down as Yachiru dragged her around further, she didn't what game she was playing but it seemed that running around the whole of sereitei was what she wanted to do. No one took much notice of them and Sayuri was glad.

Well Sayuri was just going along with it until Yachiru yelled out "Ken-chan!" for once she didn't feel so dark around him, she was too shocked and scared to do anything. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow expecting her to jump at him and demand a fight, now she looked like a lost kitten that had been beaten. Zaraki wasn't expecting that from her and he hated the look of weakness on her. "What's up with her?" he asked Yachiru who shrugged, Sayuri didn't bother getting angry at him for acting like she wasn't there "Did you find him yet, ken-chan?" he raised an eyebrow to his liutenant how shrugged once again "he could've been weak" Sayuri began to walk away not wanting to be so vunerable around this man.

"If you look like that you'll be made an easy target" Zaraki grumbled laying down on the roof, Sayuri turned to him not expecting advice she wanted to say 'too late' but that was giving up too much information and she didn't want the consepuences. "Sit" he muttered and even he wasn't sure why he said so. Sayuri sat obediently and quietly picking at he edge of her clothes slightly. "You find any of the intruders yet?" Sayuri turned to him and shook her head. She was confused by the heated feeling inside of her and felt it rise to her cheeks when he looked at her. Sayuri managed to keep it back down knowing she was already too vunerable in front of him like this and didn't want to make it any worse.

"It seems others have been more lucky in finding them, I found one but he was too weak to satisfy me" Sayuri blurted out wanting to end the silence between them. "I seem to have a list building, but I gotta find this intruder first before anything, curiosity always wins first" Sayuri laughed knowing she was the same way. Zaraki looked at her wanting to pull the other side out of her, that raw rage that excited him, she looked too shy and caged. The sun was beginning to set and he saw Sayuri inhale deeply "I must leave" she muttered, she stood and looked down at him with that gleam in her eye "**Find me when you're ready to have your ass kicked" **he laughed a she flash stepped away no longer looking so shy.

Sayuri didn't know where the confidence came from but she couldn't leave letting him think she was shy and weak, she grinned to herself and went to go find something to do. She couldn't stay in this evening, she wanted to let herself be free and let herself outside of the caged shyness. Sayuri needed to train and she knew no one better than fighting her own Zanpakto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The wind was still and there was no noise around, Sayuri sat there joining to meet her Zanpakto. She opened her eyes and realised she was sat on the locked door, the sky was Dark green and the clouds were swirls of purple. The floor was a maze of locked doors all had some srange design of black, white and yellow on.

"_Finally, I've been bored not fighting you"_ Kyoki said standing in all his glory. He was slightly taller than Sayuri and his skin was Scarlet, his eyes with black and white swirls. He wore Yellow baggy trousers and that was it and his tail was leaf shaped at the end, Kyoki smirked at her knowing that she was going to fight him, he loved that she was getting closer to losing all of her shyness. "_You made me wait awhile didn't you, my sweet" _Sayuri smirked back at him drawing her katana releasing it into it's first form. "**I've been busy, if we fought all the time I'm sure you'd get bored" **Kyoki cackled at her words _"Bored! Theres always something new to learn. Now let's have some fun!" _Sayuri jumped back as he disappeared through one of the doors, his trick was coming from any angle.

She turned around and quickly blocked his attack as he popped out of one of the doors behind her, she pushed him back and charged at him again letting out her anger. They both had the same grins plastered on their faces, looking identical to each other, he jumped over her and swug his katana at her back but she avaided it and jumped back from him, "**you'll have to do better than that" **Kyoki laughed again and flicked his long black hair out of his eyes. He sprung and grabbed her foot and swug her into the air where he jumped up and went to attack once again. Sayuri swung her katane against his "Scream!" she yelled and the golden green light shot from her katana sending Kyoki backwards and he shot the same attack back to her. Sayuri pushed the force of it back and pounced at him again this time with full intention of making him bleed, she caught his arm and he caught her leg. They both landed breathing heavily "_not bad, you're thirst for blood always makes me proud" h_is malicious grin motivated her and they began once again.

When they finally landed once again they were both bleeding and bruised. "_Now my sweet, I have something to show you, my element of suprise isn't my only power" _Kyoki couldn't wait to see her face _"Well this is kind of a suprise to you and your oppnents but still. Now watch closely my sweet, __or I won't let you play" _Sayuri watched him as he took her Katana and threw it in the air "_HENKAN!" _(henkan - transform) she watched as the sword fell back onto his hands and burst into light which then curled around his hands. When the light died the metal was now curled around his hands and fingers, they were covered in small spikes. "**so is this your true form?**" Kyoki shook his head and smirked _"No this is my third form, and Bankai is my fourth" _Sayuri stood a little confused "_I can change because you have two sides to yourself, when you're shy side dies then so will my second form. You're a little different my sweet, but that is always a good thing" _Sayuri never knew her Zanpakto was like her, and she surtently wasn't expecting this, but like Kyoki said 'theres always something new to learn' "_No go, we noth need our beauty sleep!" h_e cackled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Sayuri opened her eyes and smirked down at her Zanpakto, she put Kyoki back into his sheath and slowly began to walk her tired body to her room, Kyoshi joined her on the way and curled himself around her shoulders purring happily. Todays events were forgotten, well until she bumped into Ragiku who wasn't in her usual bubbly mood. "Ah, Say-chan, its been such a long day" she sighed falling into step beside Sayuri, who had began to recall todays events "Yes, indeed" she muttered falling back into her shy state. Rangiku looked to the sky and inhaled "I've got some more work to finish up, I'll see you tomorrow!" Rangiku called flash-stepping away.

Kyoshi rubbed his face against her cheek in form of comfort as Sayuri looked to the ground and began to think again, she had to find a way to get past the General's watching eyes and find out what is really going on. There was going to be more chaos and death than she would've liked, this man had no heart and she planned to rip a whole in his chest where a heart should've been, but first she would need the confidence and her luck was never that good. Sayuri opened her door and turned the lights on in her room, Kyoshi jumped from her shoulders onto her bed as she dressed into her light green robe. She pulled off her glasses and looked in the mirror in her bathroom pushing her hair away from her face, she traced the scar that went from her hairline to just below her eyebrow. Sayuri washed her face and looked into her green eyes. She could see the darkness in them, her madness and smiled feeling comforted that she wasn't normal. She pushed her hair back into place and crawled into bed. Once again dreaming of fighting Zaraki and yearning for the adrenaline rush that awaited her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX

Hope you enjoyed :)


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing of bleach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

The morning was slow and empty, Sayuri had paperwork to deliver to her Captain and hoped that this wouldn't be a long visit but any amount of time in his presence was horrible for her. On her way she had felt Zaraki's spirit pressure begin to rise, she knew instantly that he had found what he had been looking for. She was angry and jealous and her pace quickened, she got to the door and went to bang her angry fists against it but then she realised the quietness around the whole area, she couldn't feel her captains presence and the errie setting caught her on edge. Her hand tapped softly at the door anyway and when no answer came she pushed the door aside, she peered in and went to put the paperwork on his suprisingly neat desk. The silence wrapped around her and she was getting a warning from her zanpakto.

Her personality flickered to her darker state and turned to observe the room, but there was nothing strange or out of place. Sayuri slipped back out quietly and turned only to meet the horrid grin that haunted her, she held her breath as he took a step closer to her "Ah, how rude to go inside a captains office without consent" she struggled to find her words and they came out stuttered "you see Sayuri, we told you too stay out of it but snooping around my office, that was a step out of line" Sayuri took a step backwards and gulped, his aura was becoming darker and reaitsu was rising slowly. "I'm arfraid that death is the onlyu punishment i'm willing to give"

Sayuri moved quickly out of his way when his katana was swung at her, he followed her and took another swing. She moved again but he caught her cheek, she was too shocked to fight back but she had no choice as he became quicker and his attackers more frequent, she wasn't ready yet to pull out kyoki's first form yet. She was only blocking his attacks for the moment and trying to do her best at running away from him "don't worry, i'll make it quick, you won't feel a thing. Or you can fight back and try to get a few more minutes of life left" the cruel darkness in his voice was beginning to stir something inside of her. But she lost her footing slightly, his katana pushed straight through her upper arm, Sayuri cried out not giving him the delight of seeing her face as she did. Sayuri could feel Kyoki inside of her head '_fight back already! Let out your anger!'_ the darkness was creeping over her as she blocked another attack, her golden green eyes looked up at him and shot back a grin to him "**really? because if i'm going to die, you are too!" **Sayuri screamed swinging her sword finally attacking him, she laughed as he took a small step as she attacked again. Sayuri wanted this man to die, and she wanted him to die by her hand, her own reiatsu began to rise.

"You finally found the nerve to stand up to me, how cute" his taunts only spurred her on more, she managed to slice his arm and her grin could only get bigger. But things were getting serious, he was getting quicker and his attackes heavier, she had a few more scrapes on her. "Scream! Kyoki!" the flash of light sent Gin backwards and she managed to block his elongating katana. As the fight began to get more dangerous and more blood was spilled Sayuri's true darkness began to show.

They both stood away from eachother panting, they had almost as many injuries as each other. But it wasn't over yet "do you remember little Sayuri, when _she _tied to protect you, her aim was terrible as she tried to attack me, such an easy kill, almost worthless. Did you really think that she could kill me, let alone all three of us hmmm" Sayuri could flashes of her sister cross her mind "**Don't talk about her like that!" **She growled at him "you even followed us, only to freeze when you found us" Sayuri was becoming more angry with each second **"shutup!" **she couldn't help but remembering her sisters face. Something was burning deep within and it was growing, getting hotter with each word that left his mouth. His next attack was quick and spiteful, her stomach was ripped open making her fall to her knees "hmmmm, how funny that both of you die by the same sword" he wasn't paying attention to her and couldn't tell the power that began rising within her. It was becoming bigger and bigger and by the time he was about to strike his final blow she snapped, Kyoki changed to his newly found form. Sayuri striked at him ripping five jagged lines down his chest and punched him knocking him backwards, she kept striking at him again and again not letting him get any attack in, but he was strong too and he managed to kick her away from him and he sword stretched and pierced straight through her chest.

Sayuri couldn't breath and everything was turning black, she screamed loudly as the sword was pulled away from her chest, he walked slowly up to her and looked down at her "It's a shame really, you could've been very helpful" she couldn't even speak but found a small ounce of strength left in her to grab his shoulder and pierce her spikes straight through him. Sayuri smiled and dropped her hand listening to the groan of pain, glad to atleast left her mark of her own accomplishment. She fell down and closed her eyes letting herself slowly drift away, she could feel the pain with every breath. '_I wonder if Zaraki won his fight, I hope so, he should win, he's the strongest man here' _Sayuri smiled to herself and rolled herself over to look to the sky '_maybe i'll see Ren-chan again' _she couldn't stop the tears that followed down her cheeks '_Maybe i'll the scientist man again, and the princess, or maybe i'll just be gone, finally at peace with it all, no more worries' _Sayuri couldn't feel anything now, her whole body was numb, she couldn't even feel the fading sun shine down on her. She was slowly losing herself in her mind, thinking of everything that had happened in her life, hoping that if she was let go there would be no more madness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Captain Unohana sighed as she came across Sayuri, she was almost dead but she was smiling and crying "she looks so strange like that" Isane said looking down at her "no one even felt her reiatsu rise, this doesn't explain what happened" Captain Unohana picked up her limp body "whoever did this knew how to mask such a great battle, she fought well, Isane go get a bed ready I must heal her quickly" Isane flash-stepped away and Captain Unohana was close behind trying to be careful of Sayuri's severe injuries.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_"Say-chan!" Sayuri recgnised that voice but couldn't tell where it was coming from "Say-chan, wake up" everything started to become clear and she found herself looking at a woman who radiated beauty. She recognised the long black locks and the creamy white skin, Sayuri felt her breath catch in her throat when honey-coloured eyes locked onto her own. "R-ren-Chan?" she giggled and reached her hand down to her pulling her up to her feet. "So I really did die?" this caused Ren to giggle again "Of course not, you're strong, i'm not going to let you die" she said kissing Sayuri's forehead. "So why am I here?" she said tilting her head to the side only noticing she was stood on a beach with the waves hitting her bare feet. "Because you needed me" she stated. _

_Ren only left Sayuri more confused well that was until she was approached by a large siberian tiger, it rubbed it's soft head against her and gave a loud rumbling purr. "This is Kiiran, he was my Zanpakto, now he just lives here with me" Sayuri didn't know what to say but stroked the tigers head feeling the softness of his fur. "where is here?" Ren turned back and looked at me "That's a secret" she winked "it's been hard hasn't it, with out me" Sayuri sighed and walked away from the water and sat down on the soft white sand, Ren sat beside her and looked out at the sea. "Yes, but I guess i've made some friends so its not all bad" Ren smiled at her and stroked her hair "why did't you grow out your hair?" Sayuri shrugged "It's better short, it's not easily grabbed then" "so who's Zaraki?" Sayuri looked up at her big sister with bright red cheeks "How do you know i've been talking to him!" she hoped she didn't know too much of her thoughts of him Ren only grinned down at her "I know alot of things, I'm suprised at both of you to be honest, it wasn't something I was expecting" _

_Sayuri looked away from her knowing she thought too much of Captain Zaraki, and hoping Ren didn't know that much "It's ok, but I think he can also help you" Sayuri then remembered about his battle but Ren beat her to that thought "He's alright, well he's as beat up as you but he's ok" sayuri let out a sigh of relief amusing her sister. "Theres also something else I need you to do, Aizen is still alive and he's going after Rukia, something she has Aizen wants, don't let him get to her" Sayuri nodded. If Ren asked her to do something she was going to do it, but something inside of her was warning her about this. She was scared of Aizen "You'll stand up to him, I kow you will" Ren kissed her forehead again and pulled her close Sayuri held onto her fiercely "Don't worry, now you must go, you've worried a few people" Everything was beginning to fade and Sayuri tried to hold on for just a bit longer. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Sayuri gasped feeling the pain return to her body, she opened her groggy eyes and found herself in one of the rooms in squad 4's territory. "good morning Sayuri, how are you?" Sayuri welcomed Captain Unohana's voice and turned to her "Stiff but ok" Unohana smiled and checked over Sayuri "Are you up to visitors?" Sayuri nodded and was suprised when Yachiru waltzed in sitting on her bed "Scruffy-chan! You're awake!" She gleamed. "Me and jiggle's were worried!" Rangiku walked in with a worried look on her face "What happened?" Sayuri wasn't sure what to say.

"Girls, after such traumatic injuries her subconcious has erased the horrid event so I would refrain from asking such questions" Unohana said giving a quick wink towards Sayuri and left the room. "So when do you get out of here?" Yachiru said "I'm not too sure probably in a couple of days" Sayuri shrugged "Who am I supposed to drink with until then!" Rangiku pouted "No one else is available!" Sayuri sighed and shook her head at her. "Well maybe you can get some of that paperwork done" Sayuri said cheekily. Sayuri was glad Unohana had lied for her but she had a feeling that Unohana might know. "Why did you have to fight at the same time as Ken-Chan!" Yachiru joined in with pouting "I wish I could've watched you, but Ken-chan was having so much fun!" She said giggling. "It's ok, I'll have many more fights so you can watch them" She was glad to just relax for a little while.

They talked for a while but Yachiru soon left going off to see Zaraki, and Rangiku's captain found her ordering back to the office. Sayuri lead back and looked out of the window thinking back to Ren. She smiled to herself felt her heavy lids close catching a bit of peace before she went back into the storm of chaos that awaited her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

hope you enjoyed :)


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing of bleach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unfortunately something had darkened inside of Sayuri while she fell asleep, Unohana stood watching with a sigh. It would be a while before she woke up and she feared that she wasn't safe here on her own. But there were those in need of her right now, she would have to come back and hope all was ok. Sayuri was still a lost little girl inside, but Unohana hoped that would change. She could still remember when Yamamoto brought her here for the first time.

It was a long while back and Sayuri was still a tiny girl, Yamamoto had flashed into 4th barracks with a tiny bloodied little girl in his arms. She had long hair that had been darkened by the blood that you couldn't tell the colour of it. Her wounds covered almost every inch of her body, it took a while for her to recover. When she woke she was frightened and wouldn't let anyone touch her, it took a few days before she even spoke. Unohana smiled remembering when she had seen a Captain, the smile on her face was a very odd thing at that point. But that man no longer lives in the Soul society, someone had once again been taken from the small girl.

She used to be quite well known but she was soon forgotten, Sayuri had a knack for hidding and she was barely seen. Unohana looked up tp where the power was emitting from, it was slowly dying. She needed to leave, she took on last glance at Sayuri and left swiftly, a trusted member of her squad watching her while she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyoki lead in his strange realm waiting to be called out but the horrible feeling in his stomach was growing, he let himself out and looked at her pale image. She was ill and getting worse by the looks of it he felt pained and held onto her cold hand, He had a connection with her that no one else had, bonded by a darkness that belonged in the depths of hell. Sayuri had saved him from a dreadful fate when she found him, now he had to protect her, Aizen will have her killed by all means possible. Kyoki had to make her stronger so that she could kill him. And the nightmare would be over.

He was a little suspicious of her thoughts of Zaraki but then again, he was just as mad so he might pass the test. But that was very doubtful, Kyoki trusted no one but Sayuri. Everyone that she knew he hated, they weren't trust worthy by his own experience. If Kyoki had his own way then she wouldn't even be a part of the soul society, she would be a rogue that no one could catch. He had been the one to teach her how to hide so well, she could pass unseen if she wanted too but it was hard to be alone in such a world.

Kyoki returned and waited in silence, letting the madness slowly take over his mind, it had been a while since such quietness was aqquired, the voices in his mind returned and he let them. No one liked to be alone but truth was he was never alone, there was always someone to talk to here. It was the reason why Sayuri was made for him, she could never be alone now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battles raged on while the darkness took Sayuri, she lay there waiting to be woken but it seemed she was slipping further from her body. She was locked away in her body and couldn't find a way out, she felt nothing, saw nothing, heard nothing. Just empty darkness, what happened when you died again? Was there another life waiting? Sayuri didn't want to know, she wanted it all to be over. She was beginning to get images slowly.

A large bunrining bird, Rukia saying goodbye asking for the safe journey home of her friends. The lies, the oranged haired savouir, the battle of Renji and his Captain. A purple haired woman who she couldn't name, she knew her from somewhere, but from when? Zaraki was ensued into another battle, she watched him fight, could here his thoughts as he planned his next attack. Then the fox man, she was getting confused. Then Aizen, he was hugging a girl, his liutenant. She could see him drawing his sword. Watching him about to take another life, Sayuri let out a scream herself, well she thinks she did. There was Unohana and Hitsugaya, a message more fighting. Sayuri was now twisting and turning in the bed, feeling pain rise in her bones. A poisonous burning, she opened her eyes and screamed, she wasn't in th barracks but on a black bed and at the end stood a girl that looked fragile and angry.

_"I'm sorry but I couldn't watch anymore. You looked so helpless that day that I just had to do it. This will happen sometimes but it's not that big a deal. One day we'll be formed properly, and then we can finally let go" She had long blue hair and pale skin, her eyes were white and her lips painted black. She walked round to her and beside her as she withered in pain. Her pale hand reached out and stroked Sayuri's hair, she smiled kindly and hugged Sayuri to her. "All you have to do is relax, it'll be alright, I won't let you die" she whispered into her ear._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

sorry it was short, the next one will be longer don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing of bleach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayuri lead there in the bed half conscious waiting for anything to happen. It was then she heard the message, it was obviously telling everyone. In her half conscious state she managed to get the gist of it all and in her mind she wasn't at all too suprised, they should've all known better. A ghost of a scowl on her lips, no one would've listened to her even if she had tryed to warn them. Sayuri remembered when she had tried to tell Hinamori once but she had been scolded for even thinking bad of the fearsome man, Hinamori was infatuated with him and could not be without him, she was out of reach of help. Sayuri hoped death would bring her peace. These days brought only more sorrow, Sayuri almost felt glad she was trapped in her mind for now.

Her conscious began to creep away when the very man of this destruction appeared by her bed, she could feel his presence of him looming over her worn out body. She felt him get closer and the breath against her ear "You are becoming too strong and I shall not have you in my way, there is too much past and knowledge within you. I shall let you go back to those you lost, you are of no more use here now" Then I felt him draw away from me. She didn't want to die by his hand and couldn't let him do that.

She could hear Kyoki screaming from where he lay away from her clutches, her body was not responding to her commands. Sayuri was hopeless and she heard him sheath his sword, then she felt the darkness creep over her. Whispering comforts reached her ears, she didn't know what was going on. Nor did Aizen as he watched something beginning to form in the corner of the room, the spiritual pressure new to his senses, the black mass formed into that of a girl. Her white eyes flamed with anger, her black painted lips pulled into a dark sneer.

"**Go ahead and try, but you will not destroy us. There is more yet to come Aizen and in the end you will crawl on your belly like an animal and beg for forgiveness" **Sayuri couldn't understand why she recognized this voice. The girl vanished back into the black mass which swarmed into Sayuri's body.

Aizen quirked an eyebrow and thought nothing of the appearance or the threat, he brought his blade down to crash straight into Sayuri's chest to kill her. Her eyes flickered when she felt no pain, Aizen's Zanpakto had met a force or barrier of spiritual pressure that even his strength could not pass. He glowered and left to go finish the rest of his buisness, Sayuri let out a long sigh and fell back in bliss knowing that she was safe for now. Sayuri let hersef dream safely once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time everything had happened Sayuri was finally awake again, she was met by a very energetic Yachiru and a very tired Rangiku, Zaraki was even waiting in the room since Yachiru had dragged him there. "How long has it been?" Sayuri muttered as Yachiru began to jump on her bed jolting Sayuri awake. "A few days but it's alright" Rangiku smiled "Atleast you're ok" Sayuri watched as she was met with saddened eyes. Kira walked in with two cups of tea, he looked just as bad as Rangiku, "You missed the best bits Scruffy-chan!" Yachiru giggled plopping down onto Sayuri's lap making her wince a bit. "**Dammit!" **Sayuri groaned leaning back and glaring at Zaraki **"Bet you got to fight the ginger kid and three captains!" **He smirked at her glare "Two captains at once but thy left half way through the fight" his smirk lowering into a sneer at the remembrance of the fight.

Sayuri laughed not wanting to know the bad news just yet, it was all coming back though and then she realized the meaning of Kira and Rangiku's sadness. They had both been betrayed, Rangiku more than Kira, Rangiku and Gin had a past, Sayuri grabbed Rangiku's hand and smiled at her letting her know she was left alone. Unfortunately Sayuri knew the feeling of betrayal all too well, she talked more with Yachiru until Zaraki decided to leave, just as he was he turned to Sayuri "Hurry up and get outta here so I can kick your ass" she grinned darkly at him "**be prepared, I plan to go all out"** he left smirking with a cheering Yachiru. It was then Sayuri was told of what had happened, she didn't believe that Hinamori would recover or even live from Aizen's attack and was surprised that someone could lived from Byakuya's Bankai.

Everyone soon left and her cat came to accompany her home, Unohana had come to see her and let her go back to her own place. Sayuri knew it was going to be hard on everyone for a while now that three squads had no captains and three captains were loose and could cause any kind of trouble. She was glad to have a shower finally but her thoughts went back to Zaraki, jealous of him but admiring him at the same time. She couldn't help but admit she was stealing quick glances of him today, she blushed deeply remembering the seconds of eye contact when he caught her looking.

It was at that point Kyoki made a point of appearing, he smirked and looked at her "_Thinking of anyone in paticular, your cheeks are very red" _Sayuri groaned and hid her blushing face with a pillow, even her cat looking at her with amusment "Shut up!" she grumbled at him "_I'm just glad you weren't killed. It's been a stressful couple of days" _He sat next to her as she let the pillow down from her face "We've been through worse, you shouldn't worry so much" Sayuri rest her head on his shoulder like she had done so many times before "_Well we've got some training to do missy, that man aint gonna go easy on ya and well maybe you'll get more than just sword action out of it" _He winked and she hit him with her pillow. He left her be returning to the sword realm still laughing.

Sayuri vowed to make him pay the next time they trained together. She hated him for putting ideas into her head which just wouldn't leave, she cuddled down with her cat hoping for sleep but such thoughts weren't helping her at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

the next one will be out soon, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
